Whether for personal, recreational or commercial purposes, it is common to utilize a road vehicle, e.g, a towing vehicle, to tow one or more trailers or vehicles, e.g., towed vehicles. In addition to a secure mechanical connection, an electrical connection is required between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle to supply electric power for lights disposed on the towed vehicle, to operate brake and turn signal indicators on the towed vehicle, and, given the size and weight of the towed vehicle, to activate brakes provided on the towed vehicle. In this way, the activation of lights, brake and turn signal indicators and brakes on the towed vehicle is made responsive to a corresponding activation on the towing vehicle.
To provide the electric power and activation signals to the towed vehicle, an electrical connection is typically been made via a wired connection between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle. Industry standards provide for either a 4-pin wiring connector or a 7-pin wiring connector between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle depending primarily on the requirement for the towed vehicle to have brakes.
Frequently, the towing vehicle is provided with a 7-pin electrical connector to provide maximum flexibility for towing using either a 7-pin connector or a 4-pin connector with an adapter. Alternatively, the towing vehicle may be provided with both a 4-pin and a 7-pin connector. This later alternative adds to the complexity and cost of the towing vehicle, while the former solution requires providing an adaptor.
Moreover, the connector on the towing vehicle as well as the towed vehicle may be exposed to weather elements subjecting them to possible corrosion or contamination that could affect the electrical connection between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle. This may also be affected by the potentially infrequent use of the connectors on the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle, and the frequency with which towed vehicles are stored in an outside environment and exposed to weather elements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a towing vehicle/towed vehicle electrical connection that is simple, reliable and meets all connection standards without multiple connectors or adapters. It is further desirable to provide towing vehicles adapted to connect to a towed vehicle in a simple and reliable manner. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.